Electrical switchgear and/or motor equipment systems, including overload relays, circuit breakers, motor controllers and/or contactors, low-voltage switchgear devices, and medium-voltage switchgear devices, use wire connectors (commonly referred to as lugs) to electrically and physically connect a conductor wire to a power terminal. Typical wire connectors, however, fail to facilitate an efficient connection procedure to achieve a secure connection between a terminal and a power wire. For example, to connect a terminal to a respective power wire, the wire end being connected must first be properly treated, by stripping and cutting to appropriate length requirements. The wire must, then, be guided into the lug and a binding screw must be used to secure the wire.
The guiding of the wire is problematic at least because the wire typically resists being forced into the lug. As such, a field installer must force, and struggle with, the wire as it is being guided into the lug. Furthermore, to ensure a proper electrical connection, extra precaution must be taken to fasten the binding screw in accordance with specific, proper torque requirements. Nevertheless, the resulting electrical connection is still prone to loosening due to wire creep or temperature cycling.